Bow Before The Hood
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Jack was nothing but a mob hit-man, but with the arrival of the Batman, he saw a challenge. To kill the Batman, he needed power, and a mask. Before he was the Joker, he wore the hood.
1. January Part 1

**This is a retelling of the Jokers Origin, and how he becomes the Red Hood. This Joker is an Original version that I made up. The Batman could be best described as the Christen Bale Version, (Whose Awesome). **

**I hope that you enjoy, thank you. **

OooooO

January 14th, 2011...

It was January, the holidays had ended, debt piled up and it marked the four year anniversary since the Batman's arrival in Gotham. And Salvatore Maroni wasn't happy about it.

The Italian mob boss was having a meeting with his advisers about what to do with his pest problem. They weren't very helpful, and it annoyed him to no end. Maroni held up his hand when one of his men was in the middle of a sentence. "Stop. Just stop. Why is it that not a single one of you can give me a way, a good way, to get rid of the Batman."

Maroni's personal bodyguard, Joseph Crass spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "As you know, we sent Balsef to supervise our shipment last night. It didn't go well." Crass turned to face the man know as Balsef the Gauntlet, who sat near the door with his arm in a sling. "Did it Balsef?"

Balsef was an unnaturally skinny man, who wore an all black power suit that covered him from completely from head to toe. "The Bat..." Balsef said with his Argentine accent. "Is no man. He is a monster. He is one with the shadows and makes thing appear from nowhere. He beat and broke all of our men. Even me..." He waved at his broken arm.

Maroni stopped him. "Then tell us what happened then."

Balsef sighed, then begun to tell the story...

OooooO

January 13th, 3:41 A.M.

Balsef the Gauntlet was over seeing the Maroni's shipment of illegal drugs at the Gotham harbor. The hired help was unloading them from shipping containers into white vans. For a while all was quiet, that's when the first of the men disappeared.

A minute later a second one disappeared. Balsef had sent the men to search for them, and that's when he appeared. The Batman. The Batman dropped down in the middle of the group of thugs. Balsef watch as the Batman tore through his men like scissors through paper. Arm's and leg's were broken, organs were ruptured, and conciseness was taken out.

Balsef was the Batman's next target. The Batman ran to him, Balsef threw a punch, but the Batman blocked it with his elbow. The Batman punched him in his stomach, making him stagger backwards. Balsef recovered and tried to hit him with a spin kick, but the Batman dropped under his leg's arch. The Batman grabbed Balsef's arm, spun him around and put him in an armbar. And with a twist, the Batman broke his arm.

The last thing that Balsef remembered was The Batman grabbing him and slamming his head into the concrete ground, knocking out his conciseness.

OooooO

January 14th

"He is unnatural." Balsef said to Maroni. "Nothing in Gotham can stop him."

Maroni was quiet for a long time, then he said. "Nothing in Gotham can stop him?" Maroni questioned more the repeated. "Well then I guess that I'll have to get someone that's lives out of Gotham." Maroni took out his cell phone, dialed a number, put it on speaker and placed on his desk. "Then I guess that it takes a monster, to kill another monster."

Taken aback, Crass said. "You can't be serious?"

"I only have to call upon him when we are desperate." Maroni said as the phone rang. "The Batman has made us very desperate."

_{Hello?} _A calm male voice answered on the other line of the phone.

"Jack?" Maroni asked.

The mans voice changed to a more cynical tone. _{What?} _He snapped.

"It's Sal. We need you to come to Gotham immediately. I have a job for you."

For a long minute, Jack was quiet. Then he said. _{I'll be there tomorrow.} _Then the man hung up his phone.

Crass repeated himself. "You can't be serious Sal."

"As a heart attack. If we don't deal with the Batman now, then the family has no chance of survival." Maroni paused. "Jack is our last option."

"How do you know that Jack will be able to take on the Batman?" Asked Julius Zimmer, Maroni's banker and accountant.

"Jack is as unstoppable and unstable as his father was. If he can't bring the Batman down, then no one can."

OooooO

**Thank for your time...**

**Please review... **


	2. January Part 2

OooooO

January 14th

Jacob Stampede slipped his arms into his black winter coat, and flipped it onto his shoulders. He checked his watch, they were running late. "Toph, were going to be late!" He yelled to his girlfriend, who was getting ready in another other room of their shared apartment.

"I'll be out in a second." She yelled back. Toph was twenty-two years old from a wealthy family that lived in China. Her full name was Christoper, as her parents were expecting a boy. Jacob has known her since ninth grade, and has been dating ever since.

But the best thing that Jacob liked about her was her personality, well that and her gorgeous nine level looks. Toph was completely blind, Jacob's favorite's thing about her was that she doesn't, not that she physically can, judge someone on their looks. She was very straight forward and always to the point, another thing that Jack\ob loved.

Jacob sighed and said to himself. "Girls, even the ones that can't see take forever to get ready."

And finally she walked out into their living room wearing her green over-coat.

"There, happy?" She said, somehow looking straight at him.

"Not yet." He said with a smile that she couldn't see. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the door. "Come on, let's go." And just as he opened the door, his cell phone rang. He made a disgruntled sigh, took his phone out of his pocket, and check who the caller was. "It's work."

"Ah, it's okay. I know that works important to you." Toph said looking up at him.

"Can you get to the car safely?"

"Can I see?"

"No."

Her smile dropped, as thought about what she said. "That's besides the point. I'll meet you in the car." She walked out of their apartment, he watched he go with his smile still on his face.

Jacob's smile dropped like it was hot, making his expression much darker, as if he became a different person entirely. He answered his phone. "Hello." He said in his calm voice.

The man on the other line was his employer, Sal Maroni. _{Jack?}_

"What?" Jacob snapped in a much darker tone, not even trying too hide his annoyance.

_{It's Sal. We need you to come to Gotham immediately. I have a job for you.}_

Jacob was pissed. Maroni interrupted a date with Toph, just to tell Jacob to go and kill someone. "I'll be there tomorrow." Jacob hung up his phone, and left his apartment.

OooooO

Hours later, Jacob and Toph returned from their date, and were now sitting at their home on their sofa. They were sitting quietly for a long time, Toph was leaning against him with her eyes closed. The silence was broken when Toph had suddenly asked. "So what did work want this time?"

He always tried to avoid talking to her about his work, but he had to answer her when she asked. He sighed. "My boss want's me to go to Gotham, they have some maintenance issues that they need a specialist for. I have to leave tomorrow. I don't know how long it'll take."

"I know. Although I wished that you didn't have to go away for so long, I know you like it, and it pays for everything." She said looking up at him with her innocent face and greyish-green eyes.

"Toph." He said. "You are so awesome."

"More then the Miz?"

"Way more."

Soon the two fell asleep on their sofa, cuddled in each others arm's. (Aww)

OooooO

January 15th.

Jacob had wakened at noon, and headed to the Mission city airport. He bought a ticket and boarded his plane. He sat through the six hour flight from Mission City Wisconsin to Gotham City New Jersey. When the plane arrived, Jacob found one of Maroni's men waiting for him. The man had told him to follow him, and led him to a limo outside, where he drove Jacob to Maroni's manor.

"Okay." Jacob said to himself in the back seat of the limo. He opened his suit case, and pulled out his two black forearm bracers. He put one on each arm, and secured them tightly. "Time for Jacob to stop being Jacob." He said to himself. He put his right arm in front of his face, and flicked his wrist, which activated a mechanism in the bracer that made a deadly blade spring forth out of the bracer.

He ran a finger over the blade, and said in his darker tone. "And time for Jacob to start being Jack."

OooooO

**End of Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed...**

**...If you actually read this.**

**Also I'm a Miz fan.**

**Thank you for your time...Please review. **


End file.
